


It Ends Like This...

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	It Ends Like This...

It ends like this: Hoshi is holding the man in his arms, carrying him out of the door as he says, "it looks like he's…" Helo just nods.

 

Felix Gaeta had been condemned to die a few hours ago. Normally the marines would be there to guard the cell, but too many of them were now being transported to the Astral Queen, which left Helo, deemed unfit for flying and stuck with some duty considered "less strenous", per doctor's orders. He wasn't sure if he'd call this less strenous. He'd rather be flying. Flying didn't require emotions.

Baltar had come and gone, a fact which left Helo at first confused, and then, after having seen the look on Baltar's face as he left, one that he'd never seen on the man before, understood. It should have been easy from that point forward. Then Hoshi showed up.

"You're not authorized, I'm sorry."

"Please Helo. It's all I have."

He should have said no. His orders were to say no. But he had been there once, trapped on the outside, in love with someone the rest of the world would rather see dead.

"I'll need to escort you in," Helo said instead.

Hoshi smiled a sad sort of smile as he entered the room, greeting Felix for what he knew would be the last time.

"Louis," said Felix, surprised.

Helo should have left once Hoshi was in, but something in him made him stay. He watched as the two lovers exchanged pleasantries, straddling a line between awkwardness and sorrow. Louis kissed Felix on the cheek and Felix whispered something back. Helo caught something in Felix's eye just then. It was the look of a man who still had a little fight left in him. Not enough for a war, but enough to live. Like 68 exhausted, injured, rainy days on Caprica.

Helo left the room.

 

He called it in as a suicide. "Didn't appear to be breathing," he'd said officially. "I've got someone taking care of it." He didn't mention that Hoshi was the one he'd "gotten", or that the Lieutenant knew exactly what he was doing. All Helo would report would be exactly what he saw outside the door. To anyone who asked, Felix Gaeta really did appear to be dead.

Heavy tranquilizers would do that.


End file.
